


Сердце

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [11]
Category: Dragonheart (1996), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, dragon - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: АУ!фильм "Сердце дракона". Алек - рыцарь, ответственный за обучение юного наследника престола Джонатана. Джонатан - избалованный, но не лишенный благородства принц, в котором Алек видит задатки хорошего короля. А потом случается восстание и все, на что надеялись они оба вдруг оказалось под угрозойТема дня: драконы





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

> написано на 31-й день АУ челленджа, не бечено

Прыжок, удар, блок, удар. Мечи со звоном сталкивались друг с другом, порождая поток золотистых искр, несколько обжигавших ладони. Удар, еще удар. Пинок. Удар, снова удар — меч противника упал на землю, и Алек со вздохом отошел к своим сумкам, чтобы утолить жажду.  
  
— Ты слишком сильно размахиваешься, — заметил он, глядя на своего противника. Принц Джонатан, обычно холеный и изысканно одетый, походил на растрепанного мельника после суток тяжелой работы. Светлые волосы стояли дыбом, дорогую белую рубашку покрыли пятна земли, пота и навоза, а лицо покраснело от раздражения и нескрываемого гнева, который лишь усилился, когда Алек добавил: — Мы тут не танцуем.  
  
Джонатан подхватил выбитый из рук меч и снова ринулся на Алека, и хотя выглядело это весьма впечатляюще, тот невозмутимо парировал атаку, даже не прекращая пить. Когда Джонатан попытался вновь достать его и не преуспел, Алек опустил флягу и начал отвечать уже всерьез, быстро наступая и не давая принцу ни единого шанса пойти в контратаку. Череда удачных ударов по лезвию завершилась мощным пинком, из-за которого Джонатан окончательно потерял равновесие и со всего маху рухнул на землю.  
  
— И не следишь за ногами, — невозмутимо продолжил перечислять его недостатки Алек. — Серьезно? Ты можешь лучше, давай, Джонатан!  
  
— Ваше Высочество! — резко огрызнулся тот, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая с себя солому. — Я твой будущий король!   
  
— Вот когда ты им станешь, тогда и поговорим, — хмыкнул Алек. — А теперь подними меч.  
  
Их тренировочная баталия была прервана самым неожиданным способом. Решив разрядить достаточно напряженную обстановку, Алек дал Джонатану несколько упражнений на равновесие, одним из которых была ходьба по достаточно тонкой доске, уложенной между двумя наполовину обвалившимися каменными стенами замковых развалин, что служили им тренировочным полем. Балансируя на одной ноге, Джонатан вдруг изменился в лице:  
  
— Алек! Там всадник, не разберу знамена...  
  
— У тебя отвратительное зрение для стрелка, — покачал головой Алек, всматриваясь в указанную им сторону.  
  
— Удаче в охоте, это не помеха, — усмехнулся Джонатан.  
  
— Это знамена твоего отца, — пробормотал Алек, внутренне напрягаясь.   
  
В последнее время в округе было неспокойно. Крестьяне, недовольные налогами и требованиями короля, поднимали бунты повсеместно. Стоило утихомирить одну деревню, тут же за вилы бралась другая. Откровенное неповиновение раздражало короля и его свиту, так что ответные меры должны были последовать уже давно, но тот из каких-то собственных соображений с этим тянул.  
  
— Ты встревожен, — заметил Джонатан, легко спрыгивая на землю.  
  
— Ваше Высочество! Принц Джонатан! — воскликнул всадник, оказавшись на расстоянии слышимости.  
  
— В чем дело? — прокричал в ответ Алек.  
  
— Король отправился вместе с войском в восставшую деревню, чтобы наказать зачинщиков! Он повелел, чтобы его сын последовал за ним!  
  
Сердце Алека тревожно сжалось, но он не мог отказаться выполнить приказ короля.  
  
— Мы выезжаем! — ответил он, тут же поворачиваясь к Джонатану.  
  
— Ты напряжен, — заметил тот. — В чем дело?  
  
— Ничего хорошего из этой затеи твоего отца не выйдет.  
  
— Он — король, — яростно напомнил Алеку принц. — А ты его рыцарь.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не присягал ему на верность, — отозвался Алек, поднимая сумки и проверяя целостность упряжи на лошадях. — Надень кольчугу.  
  
— Ты же не одеваешь!  
  
— Я не наследник трона! — резко воскликнул Алек. — Поторопись.  
  
Джонатан довольно резво выполнил его требование и вскочил в седло, чтобы направиться следом за посланником.  
  
— Алек, — позвал он его чуть погодя. — Почему ты не присягнул моему отцу?  
  
Тот сначала долго молчал, а потом ответил:  
  
— У рыцаря должен быть только один король. Я надеюсь, что моим будешь ты.  
  
***  
Они услышали сражение прежде, чем увидели. Сначала, еще на лесной дороге, до их небольшого отряда донеслись крики, звон оружия и треск огня, а затем Алек заметил еле заметную дымку, поднимающуюся из-за холма. Стоило ее же приметить Джонатану, как тот подстегнул лошадь, чтобы побыстрее взобраться на вершину.  
  
— Джонатан! — воскликнул Алек, досадуя, что, несмотря на свои старания, так и не смог приучить парня к терпению.  
  
Ему вообще было сложно учить Джонатана. У них не было такой большой разницы в возрасте, чтобы Алек мог бы давить на принца авторитетом, у него не было богатства, сопоставимого с королевской казной, в конце концов, они даже близко не были родственниками, чтобы пользоваться своим влиянием как родича. Все, что Алек имел, это войну за плечами и свои умения, за которые считался одним из лучших рыцарей королевства. А это не то, что могло бы сработать с достаточно избалованным принцем.   
  
Пожалуй, именно избалованность была первым, что Алеку бросилось при знакомстве с Джонатаном. Тот любил власть и не стеснялся ей пользоваться, но в отличие от многих других правителей, Джонатан действительно умел это делать. Его приказы редко бывали глупыми или нелепыми, а манера разговора и острый ум вызывали невольное восхищение. Пожалуй, единственным его действительно большим недостатком было слепое восхищение отцом и возвышение его на уровень какого-то идола или недостижимого идеала, хотя король Валентин даже близко к нему не подобраться.  
  
В остальном же Алеку нравилось то, каким человеком был Джонатан. Категоричным, властным, безусловно, несколько жестким, но вместе с тем — милосердным и честным. Воспитанный твердой рукой Валентина и беззаветной любовью своей матери он предпочитал видеть в окружающих врагов, а не друзей, но если таковые у него появлялись, старался сохранить дружбу любой ценой.  
  
Из него мог бы выйти отличный король. Со временем. И Алек искренне надеялся, что это время у него будет.  
  
Он подстегнул коня, чтобы нагнать принца, изумленно вглядывающегося в нечто за холмом. Когда Алек подскакал поближе, он понял, почему тот так резко замолчал. Деревня, уютно раскинувшаяся в излучине глубокой реки, полыхала. Не было ни единого дома, чьи деревянные стены и хилые, соломенные крыши не горели бы охваченные ярким пламенем, распространявшим удушливый запах гари. С холма были отчетливо видны крестьяне — кто с вилами, кто с мечами, кто с пустыми руками, — кидавшиеся на вооруженных до зубов конных воинов и легко, играючи, стягивавшие их на землю, после забивая поверженного до смерти.  
  
— Я не вижу отца, — с тенью ужаса пробормотал Джонатан, натягивая поводья.  
  
— Не лезь! — резко осадил его Алек, всматриваясь в происходящее. — Вот он, — чуть погодя, он разглядел сквозь едкий дым группу рыцарей во главе с королем Валентином в позолоченном шлеме, чуть блестевшем из-за окружавшего его пламени.   
  
— Что он делает? — не понимающе прошептал Джонатан, жадно всматриваясь в происходившее.   
  
Алек молча покачал головой, наблюдая, как король, отделившись от основной группы, погнался за одним из повстанцев.  
  
— Совершает ошибку.  
  
Все произошло мгновенно, в одну секунду, прямо у них на глазах. Из якобы опустевших, горевших домов на короля высыпала целая толпа крестьян, достаточно легко провернувшая ровно то же, что делали с простыми рыцарями в нескольких десятках шагов от них — они стащили его с лошади, наплевав на достаточно уверенные удары тяжелого меча. Позолоченный шлем блеснул в свете огня, а затем исчез за спинами повстанцев.  
  
Стоило этому случиться, Джонатан сорвался с места, а Алек, всего на секунду замешкавшись, отправился за ним, подстегнув лошадь. К тому моменту, как они, один за другим, сумели пробраться к телу Валентина, рядом с ним никого не было, а король едва дышал. Джонатан слез с коня, невзирая на протесты Алека, и кинулся к отцу, а Алек последовал за ним, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность.  
  
Едкий дым разъедал глаза. Каждый вдох давался с невероятным трудом, а стоило вдохнуть чуть глубже — как тело тут же сотрясал жуткий тифозный кашель. Обнажив меч, Алек тревожно оглядывался по сторонам, краем глаза наблюдая за Джонатаном, замершим перед умирающим королем на коленях. Рядом раздался треск — у одного из домов обвалилась и просела крыша, подняв столб горячей золы, из-за которой дышать стало еще сложнее. Король что-то прошептал Джонатану, а затем резко обмяк, испустив свой последний вздох. Дрожащими руками Джонатан стянул с тела отца шлем и на мгновение замер, прежде чем ухватиться за скрывавшийся под ней царский венец. Он стянул его с головы павшего отца и вцепился пальцами, не сводя завороженного взгляда.  
  
— Джонатан! — воскликнул Алек, пытаясь стряхнуть с подопечного странное забытье. — Нам нельзя здесь оставаться!  
  
Но тот его не слышал. Он жадно всматривался в изящное золотое плетение короны, судорожно дыша и будто боясь поверить в произошедшее.   
  
Вдруг в доме позади Джонатана раздался шум и из него, чудом не пострадав в пламени, вывалилась рыжеволосая девица, чьи спутанные волосы заслоняли лицо, из-за чего она шла наощупь, не разбирая дороги и то и дело спотыкаясь по пути. Алек нахмурился — какой человек будет так долго сидеть в горящем доме, — а затем увидел, как сверкнуло у нее в руках короткое лезвие ножа.  
  
Он метнулся вперед, но опоздал всего на полшага. Судорожно кашляя, девушка в очередной раз споткнулась и налетела на Джонатана, который, развернувшись на толчок, тут же напоролся на выставленный ею клинок.  
  
— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Алек, отшвыривая девицу прямо в клокочущее пламя, проигнорировав ее холодящий душу крик ужаса.   
  
Джонатан стоял, словно не понимая, что произошло, на груди его быстро разрасталось кровавое пятно, а рука все еще сжимала королевскую корону.   
  
Когда Алек расправился с девицей, Джонатан испуганно прошептал:  
  
— Алек... — а затем, начал оседать на землю.  
  
— Нет!!  
  
***  
— Известите королеву! — прокричал Алек, ногой открывая двери, боясь выпустить Джонатана — живого, окровавленного, блуждающего от полубреда до ясности — из рук.  
Слуги как будто чувствовали его ярость — его пропускали вперед без единого возражения, помогая добраться до королевы-матери.  
  
— Алек? — наконец-то показалась и сама королева Джослин, с ужасом глядя на своего единственного сына у него на руках.  
  
— Он еще жив.  
  
— На стол, живо, — быстро собралась с мыслями она, отсылая слуг за чистой водой и бинтами.  
  
Алек аккуратно сгрузил свою драгоценную ношу на обеденный стон, тревожно дернувшись, когда и без того бледный Джонатан сдавленно застонал сквозь зубы.  
  
— Отойди, рыцарь, — уверенно оттеснила его от сына королева Джослин. — Ты свое уже сделал.  
  
— Я не смог его защитить, — с ужасом осознал Алек, смотря, как быстро королева легко приподнимала тряпки, что он использовал вместо бинтов.  
  
— Зная моего сына, он даже не попытался облегчить тебе задачу, — в тон отозвалась она, тревожно разглядывая рану. — Ох.  
  
— Плохо?  
  
— Слишком глубоко, — королева побледнела, но быстро справилась со своими чувствами. — Мне нужен твой кинжал.  
  
— Зачем? — уточнил Алек, тем не менее послушно протягивая ей требуемое.  
  
— Раскали его в очаге и дай мне, — приказала Джослин, забирая из рук подоспевших слуг чашу с водой и чистые бинты. — Нужно прижечь рану, чтобы он пережил поездку.  
  
— Поездку? — когда лезвие кинжала стало красным, Алек быстро вытащил его из очага и аккуратно подал королеве.  
  
— Я не могу ему помочь, — просто ответила она, еле слышно зашипев, когда накалившаяся рукоять кинжала обожгла ей руку, — но знаю того, кто может. В Идрисе, — Джослин резко приложила клинок к ране, старательно игнорируя и крики сына, и его попытки оттолкнуть ее. — Тише, Джонатан, — она наконец убрала лезвие. — Вот и все.  
  
— Идрис? Алтарь Древних? — в одно мгновение Алек припомнил все до одного слухи, что ходили о приверженности королевы к Древней религии. — Вы хотите просить помощи у дракона? Но им нельзя верить! Эти твари...  
  
— Еще слово — и я прикажу отрезать тебе язык, — резко перебила его Джослин, ловко перевязывая сына. — Что с королем?  
  
Алек поджал губы, изо всех сил сдерживаясь от совершенно ребяческого желания съязвить, и вместо него ответил один из стражников.  
  
— Король Валентин мертв.  
  
Джослин всего на мгновение замерла, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила работу:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Хорошо? — равнодушие в голосе королевы заставило Алека, вновь вступить в разговор. — Король мертв! А...  
  
— Да, здравствует, новый король, — спокойно парировала королева, укладывая влажную повязку на разгоряченный лоб сына. — Видят боги, мой муж был самодуром и тираном, тебе это прекрасно известно, Алек! — Джослин перевела взгляд на слуг. — Ускорьте сборы, мы должны выехать немедленно, — она поднялась на ноги и повернулась к нему лицом. В длинном платье и без того тонкая фигура королева, казалась еще выше, а темные глаза буквально святились упрямством. — Ты знаешь, что Джонатан будет лучшим королем.  
  
— Если выживет, — тихо прошептал Алек.  
  
Ответом ему была грустная ухмылка.  
  
— Древние боги не откажут мне в такой малости.  
  
***  
Древний замок Идрис больше походил на развалины, чем на капище языческих боков. Почти все его некогда высокие и изящные башни обвалились, оставив после себя лишь пустующие круги камня, прекрасные сады поросли сорняками и плющом и имели все шансы вот-вот оказаться поглощенными подступившим к самым стенами лесом.   
  
Джонатан едва дышал. Поездка длиной в несколько часов окончательно лишила его лицо красок, превратив в белоснежную восковую маску, а каждый вздох давался ему с трудом и сопровождался жутким бульканьем и хрипов, а иногда и темно-бурыми каплями крови, медленно стекавшими изо рта.  
  
Алек старался держаться поблизости, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы принц внезапно не свалился с повозки или не прекратил дышать прежде, чем они достигнут цели. Королева Джослин наблюдала за его метаниями вдоль их кавалькады с едва заметной снисходительной улыбкой и тщательно скрываемой тревогой, будто знала нечто, чего не знал он.  
  
Повинуясь ее приказам, он и еще несколько солдат, аккуратно перенесли принца на носилки и последовали за королевой, через темные залы, в которых, казалось, сам воздух был пропитан первобытной, пугающей силой.   
  
— Сюда, — Джослин указала на каменный алтарь в центре одного из таких залов. — Опускайте здесь.  
  
Джонатан еле слышно вскрикнул, когда при очередном перемещении кто-то из стражников задел его раны, а Алек, не сдержавшись, с силой оттолкнул провинившегося.  
  
— Ждите снаружи, — приказал он, аккуратно обследуя повязки на груди Джонатана. — Что дальше?  
  
— Тише, — шикнула на него Джослин, смотря куда-то в противоположный конец зала, скрывавшего в кромешной тьме.  
  
Поначалу ничего не происходило, а затем по помещению пронесся сильный, холодный ветер, заставивший Алека запахнуть одежды в попытке спастись от внезапного мороза. Не успел он опомниться, как раздался тяжелый, громыхающий голос:  
  
— Джослин? Что ты пришла просить сегодня?  
  
В говорившем не было ничего простого, земного. Голос звучал одновременно отовсюду   
и из ниоткуда. Он был звенящим, но отдавал заметной хрипотцой. Тихим, но громким. Рычащим, но внятным.   
  
— Я пришла просить за своего сына, — королева бросила на Алека короткий взгляд, прежде чем ответить. — Спаси его.  
  
— Почему бы мне это делать? — раздалось ей в ответ. — Он не верит в меня, не верит в Древнюю религию, а его отец был тираном и деспотом, изводившим мой народ десятилетиями. Нам приходится прятаться в пещерах, в заснеженных пиках и глубоких земляных ямах. Мы питаемся слабым зверьем и оставили в покое деревни, но ему все мало... Больше крови, больше клыков, боль драконьего золота...  
  
— Вы привели нас к дракону? — вдруг осознав, кем был говоривший, воскликнул Алек, мгновенно сообразивший, что единственной страстью Валентина, кроме войны, были драконы. — С ума сошли?  
  
— Он — единственный, кто может помочь, — возразила Джослин.  
  
— Действительно единственный, рыцарь, и если хочешь спасти своего принца, тебе придется быть повежливей, — в тон ей отозвался дракон с нескрываемой насмешкой.  
  
— Нельзя верить дракону, — настаивал Алек. — Ни один из их даров не принес людям ничего, кроме боли и смерти!  
  
Из тьмы послышалось недовольное рокотание, а затем в сторону Алека понесся раскаленный огненный шар, который наверняка сжег бы его до костей, если бы в самый последний момент тот не успел упасть на пол. Однако подняться Алек уже не успел, его придавила тяжелая когтистая лапа.  
  
— Я не какая-то ящерица, рыцарь, — недовольным тоном заявил дракон, продолжая держаться в тени. Все, что видел Алек, — два ярко-золотых глаза, словно две свечи, горевших в темноте. — И не причинил вреда ни одному человеку, — он на мгновение замолчал, будто задумавшись, — кроме тех, что пытались меня убить. Я не убийца.  
  
— Пожалуйста! — взмолилась Джослин. — Мой сын.  
  
— Он умирает, — спокойно отозвался дракон, все еще не прижимая Алека к полу. — Дай ему уйти.  
  
— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Алек. — Нет! Спасибо его! Если можешь — спаси!  
  
— Вот как ты заговорил, рыцарь? — с нескрываемым смехом воскликнул дракон. — Я могу спасти его, разделив с ним сердце. Вот только достоин ли этого?  
  
— Достоин, — ни на мгновение отозвался Алек. — Он станет великим королем.  
  
— Это не то, что я хочу услышать, — дракон наконец-то убрал лапу, позволяя ему встать.  
  
— А что ты хочешь услышать? — спросила Джослин, с нескрываемой тревогой глядя на тихо стонущего Джонатана.  
  
— Я хочу услышать клятву. От твоего сына, — отозвался тот.  
  
— Джонатан слишком слаб, — запротестовал Алек.  
  
— Тогда клянись ты, рыцарь, — продолжал настаивать дракон. — Клянись почитать мудрецов и их советы. Клянись верить в справедливость и служить ей. Клянись защищать слабых и невиновных. Клянись наказывать жестоких и неправых. Клянись, что этот человек, этот принц един с тобой в твоих идеалах. Клянись, что он будет великим королем.  
  
— Клянусь, — просто выдохнул Алек, ощутив невольный трепет от силы озвученных драконом слов.  
  
Что-то сверкнуло, и по залу раздался громкий стук сердца. Тьма, окружавшая дракона, как будто склонилась над принцем, а спустя мгновение отступила. Алек метнулся к Джонатану — и нашел того тихо спящим, а единственным следом едва не случившегося несчастья был узкий шрам на его груди.  
  
***  
Все изменилось.  
  
Стоило Джонатану открыть глаза, как королевство вступило в новую эру. И Алеку хотелось бы сказать, что то была эра добра и справедливости, когда мудрый и честный человек вел свой народ к свету и процветанию, но это было не так.   
  
Славный мальчик, в котором Алек видел достойного правителя, уступил место жестокому чудовищу, не щадившему никого ни детей, ни солдат, ни свою собственную семью. Это был не тот Джонатан, которого он знал. Не тот Джонатан, которого любил и почитал, как своего будущего сюзерена.   
  
Его отравило драконье сердце.   
  
Чем больше зверств творил Джонатан, тем сильнее убеждался в этом Алек. В конце концов, он покинул своего короля, поклявшись найти дракона, что уничтожил светлое будущее целого королевства.  
  
Даже если для этого придется убить весь драконий род.


End file.
